I Guess
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Mitchie and Shane's break up caused Mitchie's life to go downhill. What happens when fate brings them together again? Will feelings be shared or will one walk away hurt? One-shot!


I watched out my window, allowing my life to pass me by. I thought about what put me in where I was today. I remember what I was thinking before I left.

"Mitchie, why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to your family?" I thought to myself for the thousandth time. To be honest, I had no idea why I was doing this. At first, I thought it was because my mother found out about it. I thought that she was mad at me for doing it.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice called, waking me from my thoughts. I shook my head, making sure my face was covered by my hair. "Hello, my name is Shane. Shane Grey that is." I looked up and indeed Shane Grey was staring back t me. It was the same dark eyes that had caused me nightmares for the past year. The same dark brown orbs that haven't met mine in exactly a year today. "Mitchie?" I smiled or tried to at least. I nodded my head, letting him know that it was me. I moved the rest of my hair out of my eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked, in what seemed like true sincerity. I was confused as to what he meant. As if on cue, a dark black curl fell into my line of sight.

Shane and I dated for two years after my first year at Camp Rock. We broke up when I was seventeen, and since then I haven't talked to him. We were going to try and stay friends, but I knew it wouldn't work. It hurt me too much to even think his name. After he broke up with me, I stopped my daily routine. I stopped eating, riding, singing, music in general, watching TV, and getting online. I lost all contact with the outside world including the ties of friendship with my friends. He literally took away my life and broke me in two. That was what the constant fights between my mom and me were about. She didn't think it was health for me to act like this. She always told me, "Mitchie, you shouldn't get yourself worked up over something as stupid as a guy." Of course, I would scoff and blow her statement off. I always wondered how you could go through what I did and just forget him. You never forget your first love, right? I figured if you ignored the problem it would just go away; she would just go away.

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" I asked, venom dripping through my words. I couldn't believe he would ask that. After we broke up, he tried to keep in contact, but I changed my email address and phone number. I just wanted to try and forget he was ever in my life. But how could you forget the one person you gave yourself to completely?

"I just wanted to know what happened to you. You look so different. Why didn't you try and stay in contact with me? We could have gotten back together after the tour." By the end of this little tyrant, his eyes held so much emotion. I wondered why his eyes held the hurt that I felt. A part of me wanted to scream at him and throw a little tantrum. I wanted him to know how much I needed him. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I wanted him to know how much my life changed since we dated. But, a part of me wanted to close the large gap between our lips. I wanted to kiss him with everything I had.

"Shane, you happened to me." I tried to explain to him. I knew it sounded crazy but he had to know what I went through. "I gave myself to you. I trusted you. I gave you my entire heart that night, only to have you break it the next morning." How could he expect me to forget what he did, what we did? He looked at me with his anger drained face.

"Look I am sorry. I knew how crazy tours could be and how desperate fans could get. What would you have done if a fan came up and kissed me? Would you have let me explain?" He asked, gently taking my hand in his. I knew he was right. I knew that if something like that did happen, I wouldn't let him explain.

"I guess you're right." I looked down, suddenly ashamed of what I had done. But could you blame me? He never really explained why he had to break it off. He just told me that it would be best because of the distance.

"This brings me back to the question, why didn't you keep in contact? I mean I talked to everyone and they said that they haven't spoken to you in a year." He put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I shrugged, hoping he would just drop the question. He shook his head, "Mitchie, I know you better than that."

"Every time I talked to a friend, they asked how you were doing. Shane, I couldn't even think your name, let alone hear it. Since the break up, my life has pretty much gone down hill. What you see isn't the only change." I told him. He shook his head.

"I don't care." I looked at him, silently asking what he meant. "I don't care what you have done, Mitchie." I was still confused. He sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Where does this leave us?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"Where do you want this to leave us?" I asked cautiously.

"I want there to be an 'us'." He admitted and to be honest, so did I. I missed our late night walks and midnight swims. I wanted to be held by him every night talking about nothing.

I couldn't think of any words to say at that moment, so instead I took his head between my hands and kissed him. When we pulled away he rested his forehead on mine with his eyes still closed. Our labored breathing was the only thing that my ears could hear. I guess sometimes life has its own way of working everything out. I guess sometimes you get your fairytale ending without having a fairy godmother. I guess Shane was meant to be my prince charming after all.


End file.
